Togashi provinces
The Togashi Provinces were also known as the Heart of the Riddle. Way of the Dragon, p. 97 They were in fact considered one province, Mucha province (Ut1). Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 Topography The center of the Dragon Clan lands, these lands had seen very few visitors over the centuries. Reality seemed to work against any interlopers, paths and landmarks seemingly changing by the minute, making the mapping of the Togashi family lands impossible. These lands contained the highest mountain peaks throughout the Empire. The castles and monasteries of the Three Orders were tucked among high mountain peaks. The roads were intentionally ill tended, as the Orders valued their privacy. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 66 Wildlife With the exception of the Tattooed Monks of the Dragon, no other natural life could be found in the Togashi Provinces. The snow-capped peaks allowed for no flowers, bird or insects to survive. Borders The province was bordered by the Unicorn Senseki province to the West, by the Sabishii province (Ta1) to the South, by the Kousou province (Mi4) to the East, and the northern border by the Great Wall of the North. Holdings The local settlements were equally strange, forming a sum of many bizarre and idiosyncratic settlements. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 74 The province contained the High House of Light, the Dragon capital and home of the order of the Tattooed Monks, Takaikabe Mura, Fukurokujin Seido, Fukurokujin Mura, Secrets of the Dragon, p. 71 the Refuge of the Three Sisters, the Temple of Sun, Secrets of the Dragon, p. 69 the Togashi Testing Grounds, Secrets of the Dragon, p. 68 Furthest Fortress, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 341 Pillars of Virtue, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 342 and Map and the Togashi's Seat. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 71 High House of Light Some claimed that there was a road that would lead you from Last Step Castle to the home of the Togashi family, the High House of Light. If anyone ever found this road, they never revealed it's secret, and only the tattoed monks of the Dragon had any business being here. The High House was the sole sign of human habitation here, impossibly huge it's description varies from each individual encounter. The only thing they had in common was that they would never forget the sight of it. Sisters of the Moon In a cave north of the High House, although the exact location was unknown to anyone, dwelled the three Sisters of the Moon in the Shrine to Lord Moon. The shrine could only be found by those seeking it, preventing anyone from accidentally "stumblin" onto it. The sisters tho tended the shrine were old women, beyond the age of mortal men. The three sat constantly spinning on three spinning wheels, although no-one ever knew exactly why they did so. They were known to look into both the future and past, and they would pass that knowledge on to those willing to pay the price for knowing it. The Dragon Clan Champion never took any action against the sisters, and those who wondered why assumed he either did not wish to do anything or was unable to do anything. *